Sa place enfin
by Kashiira
Summary: L'enfance d'un personnage peu exploité dans les fics...


__

Titre: Sa place… enfin.

Auteur: Gaëlle

Genre: Angst, probablement violent

Rating: R

Source: Harry Potter

Chapitre: 1/?

Disclaimer: Tout est à Misses Rowling, je ne me fais pas de sous là-dessus, c'est juste pour mon plaisir perso! -

Note de l'auteur : Ca fait déjà un moment que l'idée me trotte dans la tête et bon… je commence la fic avant de me remettre à Le temps des choix_._

Gaëlle, le 15/08/03

****

Sa place... enfin.

****

Prologue

Les rues de Londres étaient particulièrement glaciales et sombres ce début septembre 1781.

Les carrioles et les braves gens, vaincus par le froid les avaient désertées, tandis que dans les chaumières les plus pauvres comme les plus riches se préparaient à la venue de l'hiver.

Seuls traînaient encore dehors des mendiants trop faibles pour trouver un abri et deux petites silhouettes.

" Fais gaffe, Al ! Faut pas qu'il nous échappe encore ! " glapit un petit garçon à la tignasse sombre.

Tout comme son frère, il était sale à faire peur, maigre et à peine vêtu de quelques hardes misérables.

Son aîné lui sourit d'une dentition trouée là où ses dents de laits étaient tombées.

Ses yeux d'un bleu vif brillaient de malice tandis que des mèches grisâtres malgré son jeune âgé encadrait un petit visage have.

" T'inquiète Richard… Ce soir, on mange du matou ! Parole ! "

Passant prudemment le coin, les enfants s'accroupirent derrière un perron, guettant leur proie – un gros matou borgne au pelage qui avait dû être roux à l'origine mais dont la couleur disparaissait à présent sous la crasse.

Occupé à ravager un monceau de détritus à la recherche de nourriture, il n'avait pas encore remarqué ses jeunes prédateurs.

Saisissant son sac, Al fit signe à son frère de se tenir prêt et s'avançant en tapinois les deux garçons réussirent à s'approcher à moins d'un mètre avant que le chat ne les repère.

Bondissant, Richard saisit le fuyard par la queue, s'attirant un feulement et un coup de griffes furieux qui lui laboura la joue, tandis qu'Al attrapait la bête à bras le corps, tentant de le fourrer dans un sac de grosse jute.

L'animal guère soucieux de terminer dans leurs assiettes se débattait comme un beau diable, sifflant, crachant et distribuant force coup de griffes et de crocs.

" Que se passe-t-il ? " cria soudain une vieille voix tandis qu'une dame d'un âge plus qu'honorable se penchait à sa fenêtre. " Voyous ! Laissez ce chat ! Oh les sales petits ! Au guet ! au guet ! "

Refermant le sac sur sa victime toute hérissée, Al se releva à la hâte, entraînant son cadet à sa suite dans une débandade digne d'une envolée de moineaux.

Les policiers connaissaient les frères Keven, deux petits mendiants, voleurs à leur heure, et les avait corrigés plus d'une fois espérant les remettre sur le droit chemin.

Mais comment forcer les mauvaises graines à pousser droit, d'autant plus lorsque leur pauvreté les réduisait à la mendicité et au vol ?

Riant, à bout d'haleine, les enfants entrèrent dans une petite maison à moitié en ruine.

" Nous aurons de la viande ce soir, m'man ! " cria l'aîné, les joues et les bras striés de rouge avant de s'immobiliser brusquement.

Son frère n'eut pas le temps de freiner et lui rentra dedans, protestant bruyamment du haut de ses petits poumons.

Leur mère, une jeune femme trop pâle et trop maigre, était assise sur une petite chaise, les joues sillonnées de larmes, un homme habillé d'une chaude redingote noire assis en face d'elle.

Ce dernier se leva à l'entrée des garçons et s'approcha, s'arrêtant en face d'Al.

" Quel âge as-tu, mon garçon ? "

" Bientôt onze ans, m'sieur… Vous êtes qui ? "

Son interlocuteur ne lui répondit pas, se contentant de lui relever le visage d'une main gantée et de l'examiner pensivement, sa barbe soigneusement taillée masquant son expression.

" Il a ses yeux, " dit-il à l'intention de Mary Keven. " Et, convenablement lavés, ses cheveux seront blancs, comme ceux de votre sœur… Pensiez-vous pouvoir nous le cacher encore longtemps ? "

" C'est le fils d'Amy ! Laissez-le moi ! Je l'élèverai bien ! " plaida la brune en tendant un bras contre lequel le garçon se réfugia, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait.

" M'man ? " fit-il effrayé. " Qui c'est ? "

" Torveon Manchester… Et cette femme est votre tante, jeune homme, pas votre mère. "

" Taisez-vous ! " hurla Mary. " C'est mon petit ! Je l'ai élevé comme mon fils ! "

Richard, les yeux écarquillés, suivait l'échange, bouche bée.

" Vous ne pouvez nier l'évidence… Il a l'âge. Et le voisinage se plaint d'étrange évènements… "

" Non ! " gémit-elle sanglotant.

" Vous n'avez guère le choix… Pour son bien, il doit se rendre parmi les siens… "

" Non ! "

" Que ferez-vous si jamais, il provoque une catastrophe même sans le vouloir ? Il doit être éduqué… Soyez raisonnable… "

La brune cacha son visage entre ses mains, pleurant pitoyablement avant de relever la tête, les yeux brillant d'une nouvelle détermination.

" Alors, emmenez aussi Richard ! Lui aussi mérite une bonne éducation, même si je n'ai pas les moyens de la lui offrir ! "

Le regard sombre de l'inconnu s'adoucit.

" Je veillerai à ce que vous ne manquiez de rien… Rendez-vous au numéro treize, Baker Street, demain matin. Nous vous prendrons en charge et vous vivrez comme votre sœur le souhaitait… Votre fils recevra la meilleur éducation dans nos meilleurs collège mais… "

Il se tourna vers l'aîné des deux garçons.

" Albus Dumbeldore, vous ne pourrez suivre votre cousin dans ces école… Vous n'êtes pas de ce monde, vous êtes un sorcier de part le sang de votre véritable mère et celui de votre père… Votre place est à Poudlard où vous apprendrez à vous servir de vos pouvoirs. "

A suivre


End file.
